Prince Who Dumb
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Maafkan aku, aku telah membuat kesalahan besar. Membunuh orang yang kau cintai, aku tak pantas berada dihadapanmu. Inilah pembayaran atas hutangku./ Chapter 008: This is The Payback, Tsunayoshi./ #HappyReading !
1. Prologue

Disebuah bangunan megah, lorong-lorong Nampak sepi mencekik. Daun-daun pohon berdesir tatkala angin meniupnya jahil. Hanya nampak beberapa orang yang berjalan memecah keheningan diantara lorong-lorong berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Kh, _juudaime_ pasti akan marah karena aku telat melaporkan laporan ini, ck—" Seorang pria berjubah merah panjang dan berambut keperakan nampak mengumpat sambil membawa beberapa kertas disekitar lorong.

Namun umpatannya berhenti ketika didepannya muncul seseorang.

[_Gokudera-kun._]

Seorang berpakaian jubah _orange_ gelap berdiri tak jauh dari Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera agak menelan ludah kaget, sebelum ia membungkuk sopan.

"_Juudaime_, maaf, ini—" Omongan Gokudera kembali terhenti saat Sawada Tsunayoshi mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Dan jemarinya bergerak membentuk sebuah sandi.

[_Tidak apa, Gokudera-kun, hanya telat sehari.._] Lalu Tsuna tersenyum lembut pada Gokudera. Membuat pria berambut gurita ini terharu.

"Te—terima kasih, _juudaime_, lain kali saya tidak akan lalai lagi.." Tetap, Gokudera meminta maaf pada Tsuna. Tsuna menggeleng maklum. Jemarinya membuat gerakan sandi lagi.

[_Nanti taruh saja dimeja, aku mau keluar sebentar.._] Setelahnya, Tsuna berjalan melewati Gokudera. Sang tangan kanan menoleh panik.

"_Juudaime_, apa tidak berbahaya jika Anda berjalan-jalan sendirian..?" Tanya sang tangan kanan. Tentu saja, Tsuna belum tentu bisa selamat jika hanya berjalan-jalan dihalaman belakang istana tersebut.

Tsuna membalik sebentar.

[_Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula dihalaman ada Yamamoto.._]

Gokudera menghela napas sebentar.

"Baiklah, _juudaime_." Lalu sang tangan kanan menghilang di tikungan lorong itu.

Tsuna terdiam menatap kepergian teman sekaligus tangan kepercayaannya itu, menatap teriknya matahari dari jendela besar yang ada di lorong itu, sebelum melanjutkan jalannya.

'_Indahnya hari ini..'_ Gumam Tsuna mengulum senyum kecil.

* * *

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Selama sejarah Kerajaan Vongola, baru sekali ini anak dari Sawada Nana dan Sawada Iemitsu, pasangan mahkota dibawah naungan _kyuudaime_, Timoteo, mengalami _distabilitas_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mengalami bisu—alias tunawicara.

Banyak yang meremehkan kemampuan si kecil Tsuna. Bayangkan saja, bicara saja tak mampu, apalagi memipin kelak. Namun Tuhan sepertinya memberikan kelebihan pada orang yang berkekurangan.

Walapun Tsuna tunawicara, namun ia tidak tunarungu—itu yang pertama. Tsuna juga dapat membaca isi hati orang didekatnya hanya dengan menatapnya—itu yang kedua. Lalu, Tsuna juga memiliki kemampuan yang disebut indigo—itu yang ketiga.

Sungguh ajaib. Oleh karena itu jangan meremehkan anak Tuhan.

Dan sejak sang ayahanda meninggal muda, tepatnya saat Tsuna baru berusia 10 tahun, Tsuna semakin menunjukkan potensialnya. Ia sangat arif dalam memimpin kerajaannya. Rakyat sangat menghormatinya, seakan lupa dengan apa yang dialami Tsuna. Timoteo, sang kakek, merasa bangga memiliki cucu dan seorang pangeran muda yang berkualitas.

_Distabilitas_ ternyata tak selamanya buruk.

Tapi terkadang Tsuna merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yang dialaminya. Ia merasa dikekang. Ini seperti burung dalam sangkar emas. Mau sampai kapan Tsuna hanya berkeliling istana? Tsuna ingin sekali melihat dunia luar.

.

.

**oOo-PRINCE WHO DUMB-oOo**

.

.

[_Kaa-san, Tsuna ingin sekali bisa keluar kerajaan…_] Sawada Nana memperhatikan gerak jari sang putra saat mereka berdua ditaman kerajaan. Manik coklat Nana agak membulat melihat permintaan sang anak.

"Tsu-kun, kalau kau keluar dari sini, ibu tidak akan punya penerus lagi.." Jelas Nana pada Tsuna. Tentu Tsuna kecewa, namun apa daya, ia sebagai keturunan bangsawan, tak boleh sembarangan keluar area istana.

Iris Tsuna agak meredup—kecewa. Namun ia tersenyum maklum.

[_Tentu, maaf, ibu.._] Nana tersenyum. Tsuna memang pengertian.

"Ah, ibu akan menemui Bianchi, apa kau mau ikut..?" Tanya Nana pada sang pangeran muda. Tsuna menggeleng.

Bianchi, sang kepala koki kerajaan, amat sangat _fettish_ dengan Tsuna. Sekalinya bertemu, Tsuna bisa dipeluk (baca : dicekik) oleh Bianchi. Membuat Tsuna agak takut menemuinya.

"Ahaha, ibu tahu kau takut, nah, ibu tinggal, yaa.." Nana bangkit, lalu meninggalkan Tsuna.

…

[_Seperti apa…dunia luar.._]

Tsuna pernah berpikir untuk kabur dari istana—hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan disekitar kampong. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. Karena kemanapun, sang jendral, Reborn, dan kapten, Collonello, selalu bisa menangkapnya. Kadang membuat Tsuna dongkol sendiri.

Baru saja Tsuna akan angkat kaki, terdengar suara mencurigakan.

**KRASAK**

**KRUSUK**

**BRAK! BRUK!**

'—_!'_ Tsuna memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Hn, dasar. Mana kacamataku?" Tanya saura bariton yang terdengar dari arah semak-semak. Tsuna menganga.

Seorang pria bersurai hitam kelam merangkak keluar dari arah semak-semak. Ia tampak merogoh-rogoh sesuatu ditanah. Sejerumus kemudian Tsun atahu kalau orang itu mencari kacamata berlensa hitam yang tergeletak dekat dengan kaki Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambilnya, lalu meletakkannya ditelapak tangan orang tadi. Orang itu agak terperanjat merasakan ada genggaman ditangannya.

"Siapa itu?! _Kamikorosu_!" Orang itu berdiri siaga sambil mengancungkan benda metal panjang dari balik jubahnya. Tsuna kaget, mundur beberapa langkah.

[_Eh, tunggu…_] Tsuna memperhatikan lagi gerak-gerik orang itu. Ia nampak mencari-cari bayangan 'orang' yang telah memegang tangannya tadi. Tsuna tahu, ini awal dari segalanya.

[_Eeeh, orang itu buta..!_]

.

.

.

== **TBC ==**

* * *

Balik lagi!

.

malem sabtu, internet abal2, koneksi ancur, ide sumfek, mamfet, uring2an karena sekolah gajelas ==)

tapi untunglah cerita ini publish juga :) /

.

berawal dari permintaan salah satu reviewer yg minta pair 1827, dan ide yg main muncul saja dari langit saat author bengong didepan kelas matematika...dan akhirnya lahirnya fic ini!

.

.

okey! tunggu chapter berikutnya (klo publish.. #plakk *dirajam satu RT*)


	2. He's Back!

_Tsuna mengambilnya, lalu meletakkannya ditelapak tangan orang tadi. Orang itu agak terperanjat merasakan ada genggaman ditangannya._

"_Siapa itu?! Kamikorosu!" Orang itu berdiri siaga sambil mengancungkan benda metal panjang dari balik jubahnya. Tsuna kaget, mundur beberapa langkah._

_[Eh, tunggu…] Tsuna memperhatikan lagi gerak-gerik orang itu. Ia nampak mencari-cari bayangan 'orang' yang telah memegang tangannya tadi. Tsuna tahu, ini awal dari segalanya._

_[Eeeh, orang itu buta..!]_

* * *

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T...?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, Typo(s) , alur sulit dimengerti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[...] - Tsuna's speech**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Tsuna terdiam sesaat memandang orang tunanetra didepannya ini. Agak terpesona melihat sang tunanetra.

Eh apa? Terpesona? Tsuna pasti sudah terkena radiasi matahari.

Orang itu menatap sekelilingnya dan menatap Tsuna. Meski Tsuna tak yakin, _intuition_-nya yakin orang ini tidak tunanetra sepenuhnya. Tsuna mulai takut. Orang itu..ia nampak berbahaya. Tsuna bisa melihat tatapan tajam dibalik kacamata lensa hitam itu.

Tsuna lalu mengambil ranting didekatnya, lalu menggoreskannya ke tanah basah dibawahnya.

_Kau bisa membacanya..?_

Hibari mendengus malas, "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ada kacamata ini, aku tidak bisa melihat.." Ujarnya. Tsuna mengulum senyum puas. Lalu menuliskan lagi di tanah.

_Bagus. Maaf, aku tunwicara._

Orang tadi hanya memasang muka tembok. Sepertinya ia paham mengapa Tsuna menulis ditanah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Hibari menatap nanar didepannya. Tsuna tersenyum maklum.

"_JUUDAIME_!" Sebuah teriakan familiar mengudara. Sejerumus kemudian orang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan Gokudera Hayato menindih tubuhnya. Tatapannya sengit.

"_TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA _JUUDAIME_?!" Gokudera menarik jubah orang itu dengan marah.

"Gokudera! Tunggu!" Suara orang lain menginterupsi. Seorang berambut hitam _spike_ berjubah biru laut menarik lengan Gokudera dengan panik. Takut terjadi perkelahian.

"LEPASKAN, YAMAMOTO! ORANG INI SEENAKNYA MASUK KE ISTANA!"

"Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu kesaksiannya—"

Tsuna menarik lengan mereka berdua—meminta untuk diam. Dua orang itu akhirnya berhenti bermain tarik-tarikan.

[_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, orang ini tadi jatuh ke semak-semak, dia…tunanetra.._] Dua orang kepercayaan Tsuna itu agak kaget. Hebat sekali orang tunanetra bisa masuk kehalaman istana.

"Jadi kau—"

"Huh. Aku bukan _herbivore_ lemah sepertimu.." Tukas pria itu dingin. Gokudera kembali tersulut emosinya.

"TEME—"

"_Maa_, _maa_, Gokudera, sudahlah.." Yamamoto kembali menahan lengan Gokudera. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah hanya karena seorang tunanetra nekat loncat masuk halaman istana.

Tsuna maju selangkah, menarik lengan Yamamoto, lalu membuat serangkaian sandi. Sepertinya, Tsuna ingin Yamamoto menerjemahkan apa maksudnya pada Yamamoto.

"Ah, begitu.." Ujar Yamamoto. Lalu ia balik menatap orang itu.

"Tsuna bertanya, _'Apakah kau benar-benar tunanetra? Bagaimana…kau bisa masuk kesini…'_" Yamamoto berucap seiring pergerakkan jari-jemari Tsuna. Lagi-lagi orang itu mendengus.

"Aku sedang berjalan ketika didepanku muncul tembok ini. Kunaiki saja, tak tahunya ada penghuninya.." Ujarnya. Nampak janggal.

"_TEME_! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU PENCURI?!" Tuduh Gokudera sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya beringas. Yamamoto kembali menahan Gokudera.

"Bukan. Memang hobiku begitu." Sang tunanetra membela diri. Hening, Tsuna maju.

[_Tolong panggilkan Reborn, beritahukan padanya untuk memeriksa orang ini dulu.._] Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Maaf, tuan, tapi Anda harus diperiksa dulu.." Ujar Yamamoto lembut. Ia tidak ingin memancing kemarahan orang itu.

Pria itu mengangguk setuju. Lalu semua kembali damai.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Sebagai jendral kebanggan dinasti Vongola mulai dari tampuk kekuasaan Daniela, sampai sekarang, dalam kekuasaan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn bertugas untuk melindungi seisi penghuni istana yang terbilang cukup kecil ini. Juga para warga yang hidup bernaung dibawah tampuk kekuasaan Vongola.

Namun kini dihadapannya ia tak bertugas untuk berpatroli keliling desa, atau hal lainnya. Ia disini, disebuah ruang bawah tanah yang suram dan hanya bercahayakan lampu minyak sederhana. Didepannya sang 'pengacau' waktu siang yang damai kerajaan duduk dengan tenang.

Reborn secara pribadi diminta sang _juudaime_ untuk menanyakan beberapa hal.

Tapi ekspresi tak terbaca terlukis diwajah Reborn—yang sayangnya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan fedora. Leon dengan setia bertengger di topi sang majikan.

Reborn meneliti wajah itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian ia tersentak—dalam hati—mengetahui siapa orang didepannya ini.

"Kenapa kau kembali..?" Reborn memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Jangan coba-coba melawan, atau kau akan menyesal.." .

"Kau tahu aku ini buta, mana mungkin bisa melihat? Apalagi mau melawan.." Ujar orang itu—dengan nada remeh. Reborn mendengus geli.

"Sudah cukup kau mengikis dinasti Vongola, sekarang kau mau mengulangi perbuatanmu..?" Reborn menatap sengit manik yang terbingkai lensa hitam itu intens dibalik bayangan fedoranya. Merasa dongkol telah bertemu orang ini setelah 6 tahun lamanya dicari.

"Apa tujuanmu kembali?" Satu lagi pertanyaan sama terlontar dari mulut tajam sang jendral.

"Aku…tidak ingin membalas dendam."

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Seorang wanita berjubah putih dengan terusan _orange_ terang melihat dibalik sebuah bola kristal bening. Ia nampak memperhatikan bayangan yang terpantul dari kristal yang nampaknya—kosong itu.

"_Okaa-sama_, bagaimana keadaan Reborn-_ojii-sama_?" Tanya seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengan sang bunda. Aria mengelus rambut hitam sang putrid lembut seraya mengulum senyum.

"Ia nampak baik. Belum diapa-apakan." Aria tertawa kecil. Yuni tersenyum.

"Tapi.." Yuni mengerjap heran menatap gelagat sang ibunda.

"_Okaa-sama_—"

"Orang itu, dia…kembali.." Aria berucap dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diterka. Sementara Yuni yang bingung hanya menatap bayangan remang-remang itu.

'_Reborn-_ojii-sama_…'_

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi berjalan berdampingan di lorong lantai dasar bangunan megah itu. Jubah mereka tersibak dan terangkat seiring langkah kaki mereka yang beradu—atau sebenarnya Gokudera yang nampak berjalan lebih panik.

"_Nee_, Gokudera—"

"Yamamoto, kau tahu kenapa Yang Mulia Iemitsu meninggal..?" Gokudera membicarakan topik yang cukup menghenyakkan hati Yamamoto. Maniknya meredup.

"Ia..dibunuh..?" Iris Gokudera ikut meredup. Langkahnya ia percepat.

"Tunggu, Gokudera—"

"Kita ke perpustakaan kerajaan!" Tukas Gokudera cepat. Yamamoto agak susah menyusul langkah Gokudera.

"Tunggu, Gokudera! Ada apa—" Yamamoto bertanya disela ia mengambil napas karena berlari. Gokudera tetap terdiam.

'_Dia—'_

**= TBC =**

* * *

Akhirnya publish juga apdetannya!

.

.

Terimakasih semuanya yg udh review chapter 001, padahal Ameru pikir cerita ini bakalan absurd QwQ maaf gabisa disebutin satu-satu soalnya Ameru baru buka hari ini X'D

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 003!


	3. Behind The Six Guardians

"_Kita ke perpustakaan kerajaan!" Tukas Gokudera cepat. Yamamoto agak susah menyusul langkah Gokudera._

"_Tunggu, Gokudera! Ada apa—" Yamamoto bertanya disela ia mengambil napas karena berlari. Gokudera tetap terdiam._

'_Dia—'_

* * *

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, typo(s) , alur membelit dan membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Aku…tidak ingin balas dendam." Pria itu menunduk dalam. Wajahnya terhalang bayangan kacamatanya. Reborn membenarkan posisi fedoranya—frustasi.

"Aku tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan," Balas Reborn—berusaha menahan dengusannya, "Tapi kalau memang kau tidak datang untuk balas dendam, lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Kau dari dulu selalu saja berisik, pak tua." Lalu pria itu mendengus geli. Rasanya otot diujung bibir Reborn berkedut mendengar kata 'pak tua' .

"Hmph. Aku belum setua itu," Dengus Reborn, "Dan…kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." Reborn menatap dalam orang itu.

"Hibari Kyoya."

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Tsuna berjalan sendirian kala itu. Setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang tunanetra yang entah kenapa nekat memanjat tembok istana—yang notabene sangat tinggi—membuat Tsuna berpikir.

Orang itu, selain seorang penyandang _distabilitas_, ia juga kuat. Terbukti dengan pria itu yang bisa melompati tembok istana (walaupun berakhir dengan jatuh ke semak-semak) . Tapi sebenarnya buka itu yang mengganggu pikiran Tsuna.

Orang itu…sepertinya Tsuna pernah melihatnya.

'_Aku yakin..dia pernah bekerja disini..'_ Dan itulah yang batin Tsuna simpulkan.

Masih berjalan dengan memegang dagu, Tsuna masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, hingga ia menabrak seseorang. Beruntung orang itu bisa menahan tubuh Tsuna.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, perhatikan jalanmu." Ucap orang itu—dengan nada mengejeknya. Mulut Tsuna menganga sedikit.

[_Reborn._] Reborn menyirengai. ia turunkan tubuh mungil Tsuna.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, lain kali jangan suka berpikir sambil berjalan. Berbahaya." Reborn menasehati. Tsuna mengangguk dalam diam. Sejerumus kemudian Tsuna ingat akan hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

[_Reborn, bagaimana keadaan orang itu?_] Alis Reborn naik sebelah.

"Oh? Maksudmu tunanetra nekat itu?" Tanyanya. Tsuna mengangguk.

Reborn mengehela napas pendek, "Tenang saja. Tapi karena dia nampak mencurigakan, aku menempatkannya dikamar menara atas." Jelas Reborn sambil menatap sebuah menara istana yang nampak menjulang dari balik jendela. Tsuna menatap bayangan menara yang tertutup awan itu.

[_Begitu. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti perampok, Reborn. Ia tamu kita._] Reborn menaikkan lagi sebelah alisnya. Sungguh, pangeran muda ini menganggap seorang penyusup tamu?

"Heh, terserah." Ujar Reborn akhirnya. Tsuna tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi.

Reborn menatap bayangan Tsuna dibalik fedoranya.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Mereka berdua tersengal setelah berlari. Gokudera menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya, sementara Yamamoto hanya mendengus beberapa kali.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kita ke perpustakaan kerajaan?" Yamamoto masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Gokudera. Ya ditanya mendengus kesal, kesal karena temannya ini tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Bukankah sudah kuberikan _clue_."

"Mana mungkin aku tahu hanya dengan satu _clue_." Bantah Yamamoto membela diri.

Gokudera kembali mendengus.

"Baik. Pertanyaanku, sejak kapan kau dilantik menjadi _guardian juudaime_?" Gokudera malah melontarkan pertanyaan. Yamamoto tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku baru menjabat selama 6 bulan ini." Gokudera menghela napas mendengar pernyataan Yamamoto.

"Baik. Aku sudah satu setengah tahun menjabat sebagai _Guardian of Storm_ ini—"

"Wow, kau lama sekali, Gokudera." Kata sang _Guardian of Rain_ sukses memecah urat kesabaran Gokudera.

"_TEME_! JANGAN MEMOTONG OMONGANKU!" Hardiknya. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum.

"Hah. Akan kulanjutkan." Raut wajah Yamamoto seketika berubah.

"Dulu, sebenarnya sebelum kau dilantik, di Kerajaan Vongola ini ada 7 _guardian_, termasuk _juudaime_." Yamamoto menganga. Jelas ia tidak tahu, karena ketika Yamamoto menjadi _Guardian of Rain_, hanya terdapat 6 _guardian_.

"Tu—tujuh—"

"Dulu. Ada yang disebut dengan _Guardian of Cloud_. Sama seperti awan..," Gokudera menatap langit, yang kala itu dipenuhi dengan awan, "Tidak dapat ditangkap, dikekang, atau diatur. Merupakan _guardian_ yang terkuat di Kerajaan Vongola.." .

Yamamoto diam. Ia memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Gokudera berikutnya.

"Tapi…, sejak _itu_, tidak ada lagi _Guardian of Cloud_. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Gokudera berbalik, menatap sepasang _auburn_ yang menyiratkan tanya.

Gokudera memegang gagang pintu yang berwarna emas yang nampak elegan. Yamamoto masih bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan kejadian itu? Kejadian apa?

"Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, ikut aku." Ujar Gokudera sambil membuka pintu besar berdaun pintu coklat tua itu.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"Ehm…, lumayan, Koki Sasagawa.." Puji wanita dewasa berambut pink gelap panjang pada wanita lain yang berambut kecoklatan muda.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bianchi-san." Ujar Sasagawa Kyoko sambil membungkuk sopan. Saat ia bangkit, Sasagawa tertegun sebentar, membuat kepala koki kerajaan, Bianchi, menoleh ke sumber perhatian.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-sama!" Bianchi berlari ke sosok yang sedang melihat-lihat jajaran makanan yang nikmat. Sang empunya nama berbalik dan menelan ludah ketakutan.

[_Ja—jangan, Bianchi! Jangan!_] Bianchi lantas berhenti—tepat beberapa meter dari Tsuna. Tsuna menghela napas lega.

[_Sedang membuat makan siang..?_] Bianchi mengangguk. Tsuna mengamati makanan itu satu per satu.

Mulut Tsuna menganga—bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bianchi menunggu hingga Tsuna menjelaskan maksudnya itu.

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-sama..?" Bianchi melembutkan senyumnya. Tsuna menunjuk dua potong roti manis yang tak jauh darinya.

[_Boleh kubawa ini..?_] Bianchi tertegun sejenak. Apa Tsuna lapar? Sepertinya tidak.

[_Aku akan memberikan ini pada seorang tawanan di menara.._] Tsuna menjelaskan. Bianchi mengangguk mengerti.

[_Ah! Jangan lupa segelas susu juga.._] Bianchi mengangguk lagi. Lalu Tsuna menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ini, Tsunayoshi-sama.., segelas susu dan dua potong roti.." Bianchi membawakan nampan berisi susu hangat dan dua potong roti yang Tsuna tunjuk tadi. Tsuna tersenyum sumringah, lalu meninggalkan Bianchi.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Menara itu menjulang tinggi, menjadi pengawas bagi Kerajaan Vongola dan juga warga desa yang bernaung dibawahnya. Menara itu sepi. Hanya diisi beberapa orang prajurit yang bertugas menjaga menara dan mengawasi daerah melalui puncak menara.

Orang itu—Hibari Kyoya—menatap bosan langit siang itu dibalik jendela kecil kamarnya saat ini. Tentu ia tidak bisa melihat langit itu, mengingat bagaimana Hibari itu. Kamar 'tahanan' –nya saat ini nampak remang-remang karena hanya disinari cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela besar tersebut. Kalau malam nanti, jangan tanya, Hibari tidak mungkin bisa menyalakan lampu minyak sendirian. Yang ada terbakar nanti itu ruangan.

_**KLEK!**_ Ada suara dari luar. Hibari masuk mode waspada, jaga-jaga siapa yang datang.

Langkah kakinya semakin jelas terdengar. Hibari menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun kemudian Hibari menghembuskan napas. Ia kira siapa.

"Ternyata kau, _herbivore_." Ucap Hibari pada tembok saat Tsuna melangkah kedepan kamar 'tahanan' Hibari.

" . . . . " Baik Tsuna maupun Hibari tidak ada yang mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Hibari pada Tsuna. Tsuna agak kaget. Mengapa Hibari tahu ia membawa sesuatu.

"Hmph. Makan siang rupanya..," Ujar Hibari mendekati jeruji. Tsuna agak bingung, "Itu roti dan susu, bukan..?" Tanya pria surai _raven_ itu.

'_Kok dia tahu..?'_ Batin Tsuna.

"Tentu aku tahu. Baunya tercium sampai ke hidungku.." Hibari menyirengai jahil. Tsuna menganga, ia seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Tsuna.

'_Kau..bisa membaca pikiranku..?'_ Gumam Tsuna, mencoba membernarkan _intuition_-nya.

"Hn." Itulah jawaban Hibari. Tsuna menunduk, nampak berpikir.

'_Ka—kalau begitu, kita berkomunikasi begini, ya..'_ Hibari hanya ber'hn' . Lalu Tsuna mencari-cari dimana sang jendral (baca : sipir) kita tercinta, Reborn, meletakkan kunci jeruji itu.

"Disana," Hibari menunjuk tembok kosong disebelah kanan Tsuna, "Aku mendengar suara gemericik kunci itu. Sepertinya sipir itu meletakkannya disana." Tukas Hibari. Tsuna mengangguk.

Ternyata benar, kunci itu tergantung disana, bersama kunci jeruji yang lain. Tsuna membuka kunci jeruji itu. Namun, ia sempat ragu untuk masuk.

'_Apa kau akan kabur?'_ Tanya Tsuna memastikan. Hibari menggeleng, "Tidak. Urusanku disini belum selesai.." .

Kedua alis Tsuna tertaut—heran. Urusan? Urusan apa?

"Tidak apa, kau masuk saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam." Hibari hanya menatap didepannya kosong. Tsuna maju selangkah, lalu meletakkan nampan makanan itu didepan kaki Hibari.

'_Aku pergi dulu..makanlah..'_ Lalu Tsuna menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Sempat terdengar langkah kaki sebelum suara pintu ditutup mengakhiri suara langkah itu.

.

.

**OOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Gokudera mengelilingi rak-rak tinggi penuh dengan buku bersampul coklat, biru, dan hitam itu. Manik _emerald_-nya menatap setiap judul yang tertera di masing-masing sampul buku itu, sampai akhirnya jari Gokudera mengambil buku bersampul keunguan yang berdebu. Gokudera meniup debu-debu itu agar berterbangan. Dasar, buku tua.

"Buku apa itu..?" Yamamoto yang menunggu Gokudera bertanya. Ia sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal tentang ilmu pedang sambil menopang dagu.

"Buku kejadian 2 tahun terakhir." Tukas Gokudera singkat. Ia mengambil posisi diseberang Yamamoto.

"Aku heran mengapa bagian literatur kerajaan harus membuat beginian.." Yamamoto menopang kembali dagunya—sedikit bosan. Gokudera mendecih.

"Ceh, kau bodoh. Setiap kerajaan membutuhkan arsip mengenai kejadian-kejadian selama kerajaan dibangun. Tanpa arsip, kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan berbagai masalah, terutama yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan masa lampau.." Ujar Gokudera panjang lebar. Yamamoto hanya mangut mengerti.

Setelah puas menceramahi Yamamoto, Gokudera membuka lembaran buku bersampul ungu tua itu. Membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman kejadian yang tertoreh dimasa lampau. Matanya yang kini telah terbingkai lensa kacamata itu meneliti setiap halaman dengan jeli. Sampai ia menemukan yang dicari—tepat ditengah halaman buku tersebut.

"Ini dia. _Yappari_ kisahnya akan ditulis.." Tukas Gokudera. Yamamoto yang mendengar ocehan temannya itu sedikit teralihkan dari buku ilmu pedangnya itu.

"_Sou_? Cerita apa?" Tanyanya. Gokudera mengerutkan dahinya.

"Cerita yang ada hubungannya dengan datangnya penyusup itu.." Yamamoto agak sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Maksudmu tunanetra nekat itu?" Yamamoto memamerkan senyum andalannya, membuat Gokudera mendecih kesal.

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

…

Hening. Gokudera nampak ragu menceritakannya.

"..Goku—"

.

.

**= TBC =**

* * *

Ha! Disini Yamamoto kubuat baru menjadi _Guardian of Rain_ 6 bulan lalu, padahal _guardian_ yang lain sudah menjabat lebih lama, hahahaha! *ktawa iblis* =w=)a

.

Dan bagaimana alurnya? Bingung? Gajelas? Emang, karena yang buat juga gajelas! /bangga amat/

Terimakasih yg sudah review, fav dll QwQ Ameru harap cerita berikutnya bisa membuat reder-sama semua terhibur! *peluk laptop*

.

.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter 004!


	4. Hibari Kyoya The Guardian of Cloud

"_Cerita yang ada hubungannya dengan datangnya penyusup itu.." Yamamoto agak sedikit kaget dibuatnya._

"_Maksudmu tunanetra nekat itu?" Yamamoto memamerkan senyum andalannya, membuat Gokudera mendecih kesal._

"_Ya."_

"_Lalu?"_

…

_Hening. Gokudera nampak ragu menceritakannya._

"_..Goku—"_

* * *

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, typo(s) , alur membelit dan membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiciton **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Langit siang yang terang perlahan berubah _orange_ lalu berubah gelap. Menara istana terasa sepi mencekam. Hibari bisa merasakan udara dingin masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan suara burung-burung malam yang meramaikan gelapnya malam ini.

" . . . . . " Hibari terdiam.

Misinya disini belum terlaksana. Namun, bagaimana caranya? Keluar dari jeruji ini saja ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mau menjalankan misi?

**KLEK**

"Kupikir kau akan menembus jeruji ini dan merayap keluar.." Suara bariton yang mengejek itu mengudara ke telinga Hibari. Masih, Hibari tidak bergeming.

"Tolong, pak tua, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Nada sarkastik Hibari keluar, membuat Reborn menghela napas.

"Dasar, sudah sekian lama kau menghilang, sekarang kau muncul lagi. Aku tak paham.." Reborn menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Hibari tetap diam.

" . . . "

Reborn menatap tajam, "Seharusnya kau itu dihukum mati." Katanya sengit dan dalam. Lensa kacamata Hibari berkilat—menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak selemah itu." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya. Reborn mendengus.

"Terserah. Tapi jika seluruh istana tahu siapa kau, tidak akan ada jalan.." Ujar Reborn mengingatkan, membuat Hibari agak kaget.

"Kau tidak memberitahu identitasku..?" Reborn menggeleng, "Buat apa. Disini, bukan cuma aku yang tahu identitasmu.." Hibari kembali membisu.

"Disini banyak orang lama, Hibari Kyoya. Berhati-hatilah." Reborn bangkit meninggalkan sel dingin itu. Meninggalkan Hibari yang menatap nanar langit-langit sel yang dingin dan lembab itu.

'_Aku tidak datang untuk itu.'_

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Hibari menjadi 'tahanan' baru Kerajaan Vongola. Dan sejak itulah, Tsuna memiliki hobi baru. Mengantarkan makanan pada sang 'tahanan' . Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi Tsuna selalu mengantarkan nampan penuh makanan pada pria bersurai hitam malam itu. Kalau mau mengakuinya, ia cukup senang bercengkerama dengan sesama penyandang _distabilitas_, walau dalam kenyataannya, Tsunalah yang banyak bicara. Hibari terkesan terlalu tertutup.

Atau menutupi sesuatu.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-sama.." Sasagawa Kyokolah yang menyadari kehadiran Tsuna di dapur kerajaan. Tsuna mendongak dan tersenyum lembut pada salah satu koki itu.

[_Selamat siang, Sasagawa-san._] Kyoko membungkuk hormat, "Anda pasti meminta yang biasa. Sudah saya siapkan disana.." Ujar Kyoko, sambil menunjuk nampan penuh makanan. Tsuna tersenyum dan berterima kasih sebelum mengantar nampan itu ke menara.

'_Tuan, aku mengantar makananmu..'_ Namun tetap, Hibari tidak beranjak. Tsuna bingung.

'_Ah, atau mungkin Anda tidak lapar..?' _Hibari masih tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot datang kesini? Padahal kau punya seribu prajurit.." Hibari akhirnya angkat bicara.

Tsuna terdiam selama beberapa menit.

'_Entah kenapa, kau tidak menyeramkan, tuan..'_ Itulah jawaban Tsuna. Dan entah kenapa, hati Hibari tertohok.

"Bohong."

'_Mana mungkin aku bohong, _instusi_ku tidak pernah salah..'_ Tsuna meletakkan nampan itu dimeja kecil diruangan sempit itu. Hibari masih meringkuk di kasur tipis itu.

Hening. Satupun tidak ada yang mau bicara lagi. Mereka nampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum Hibari bangkit, lalu meraba-raba udara—mencari tubuh Tsuna.

'_Aku disini, tuan..'_ Tsuna menepuk pundak tegap Hibari. Hibari menghela napas.

"Kemarikan nampannya. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Hibari, sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Awalnya Tsuna nampak ragu, namun ia percaya dan akhirnya meletakkan nampan itu ditangan besar Hibari.

'_Aku tinggal dulu, tuan..'_ Lalu Tsuna pergi meninggalkan penjara itu. Kembali meninggalkan Hibari sendirian yang mengulum senyum tipis.

'_Rupanya dia masih tidak berubah..'_

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling menatap lampu minyak itu. Hingga hembusan napas Gokudera menginterupsi heningnya ruangan itu.

"Kau ini…apa kabar ini tidak pernah tersebar di area desa..? tentang penyebab meninggalnya Yang Mulia Iemitsu..?" Gokudera mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yamamoto masih menopang dagu.

"Tidak. Bukankah itu masalah kerajaan? Kau tahu para rakyat tidak berhak tahu mengenai rahasia kerajaan.." Tukas Yamamoto membuat Gokudera terdiam.

'_Benar juga. Ah, percuma aku bertanya tadi. Si bodoh ini pintar juga..'_ Batin Gokudera menyesal.

"Huh. Begini, ini terjadi 6 tahun lalu.." Gokudera membaca lembar pertama peristiwa itu.

"..saat itu _Guardian of Cloud _masih ada..ia merupakan _guardian_ yang paling dipercaya Yang Mulia Iemitsu.." Yamamoto memandang Gokudera—masih menantikan cerita berikutnya.

" . . . . " Gokudera terdiam. Giginya menggertak. Tangannya ia kepal dengan kuat.

"Gokudera?"

"Kedekatannya dengan Yang Mulia Iemitsu lah yang mendatangkan petaka bagi kerajaan.." Manik Yamamoto sukses membulat.

"Dan…siapa _Guardian of Cloud _itu..?" Gokudera membisu.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Tsuna berjalan gontai seusai membawakan makanan pada Hibari. Napasnya tersengal.

'_Kh..kenapa—'_ Tsuna memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?!"_ _Tou_—_tou-san_? Kaukah itu?

"_Hn. Itulah akibatnya kalau kau seenaknya padaku." _Su—suara siapa itu?

"_KURANG AJAR! KEMBALIKAN ANANKKU!"_ _Tou_-_san_! Jangan!

"_Hm, akan kukembalikan. Tapi tidak segratis itu." _TIDAK!

Sejerumus kemudian, Tsuna jatuh tersungkur dilorong kedua istana. Napasnya tersengal dan keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Reborn yang tengah berjalan terkejut bukan main melihat sang pangeran jatuh tersungkur dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Reborn! Apa yang terjadi..?" Seorang berjubah cheongsam merah dan berambut hitam panjang dikepang berlari menghampiri Reborn dan Tsuna, "Astaga! Yang Mulia!" .

"Fon! Panggil Shamal!" Perintah Reborn—terdengar nada beringas dalam kalimatnya. Fon mengangguk ragu, lalu berlari meninggalkan Reborn dan Tsuna.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Gokudera tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto. Ia hanya menatap intens Yamamoto, nampak pikirannya berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Yang ditatap sendari tadi hanya mengedipkan matanya—keheranan. Sepertinya pertanyaannya tadi adalah pertanyaan maut.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menjawabnya, Gokudera?" Yamamoto membuyarkan pikiran Gokudera. Sang badai menggeleng.

"_Iie_, aku akan tetap memberitahumu.." Lalu diam lagi. Gokudera nampak memikirkan kalimat apa yang bagus diberikan untuk si bodoh didepannya ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan penyusup tadi? Dan kau tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali menyerangnya waktu itu?" Yamamoto mengangguk, "Tentu. Kau tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya."

…

"Ya. Karena penyusup kita tercinta ini adalah _Guardian of Cloud _yang telah menghilang sekian lama."

**= TBC =**

* * *

alurnya dri chapter ke chapter makin gaje _-_ *tenggelam ke bak mandi*

.

Hibari sang _Guardian of Cloud_ yang dicari-cari! Akhirnya terungkap juga siapa Hibari (atau reader-sama sudah tahu sejak awal? Klo begitu bagus, wakkaak /gaje/)

.

Sekali lagi, Ameru ucapkan terimakasih pada reader-sama semua yg telah mengetik capek2 utk review (owo) Maaf juga Ameru agak telat karena masalah koneksi internet yg membelit saya /curcol/ (ato malah kecepetan? ntahlah hny author dan Tuhan yang tahu :3 /apaan)

.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa dichapter 005! (klo lanjut… *dilempar bata*)


	5. The House Behind the Arcobaleno Lake

"_Kau yakin tidak mau menjawabnya, Gokudera?" Yamamoto membuyarkan pikiran Gokudera. Sang badai menggeleng._

"Iie_, aku akan tetap memberitahumu.." Lalu diam lagi. Gokudera nampak memikirkan kalimat apa yang bagus diberikan untuk si bodoh didepannya ini._

"_Kau tahu 'kan penyusup tadi? Dan kau tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali menyerangnya waktu itu?" Yamamoto mengangguk, "Tentu. Kau tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya."_

…

"_Ya. Karena penyusup kita tercinta ini adalah Guardian of Cloud yang telah menghilang sekian lama."_

* * *

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, typo(s) , alur membelit dan membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"_KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!" Teriakan itu menggema di ruang utama. Suasana nampak mencekam. Seorang berambut hitam dna berjubah ungu gelap menatap tajam Sang Raja._

"_Selagi kau tidak menyetujuinya, aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya padamu." Ujarnya dingin. Iemitsu menggertakkan giginya geram._

"Omae_…, kau berani membantahku…, padahal kau adalah wakilku terpercaya.." Gertaknya pada orang didepannya ini. Nana menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saking tak kuasa menahan emosinya._

"_Deminya, aku berani melawan seluruh kerajaan sekalipun, _**Yang Mulia**_." Ucap sang bawahan, dengan penekanan. Iemitsu mendengus geli._

"_Hmph. Sayang sekali, tapi anak buahku sedang menuju rumahmu di belakang Danau Arcobaleno.., kau tak punya kesempatan.." Iemitsu menatap remeh. Sang lawan bicara mendengus geli._

"_Hmph. Aku sudah tahu hal itu." Iemitsu terkejut._

"_Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kau tahu, sejak lahir, anakmu itu sudah cacat, bagaimana kalau aku menambah lagi?" Seringai kejam terlukis diwajah yang tertutup kerudung ungu tua itu._

"TEME_! Apa tujuanmu—" Omongan Iemitsu terpotong saat ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tertusuk._

_Sebilah pedang panjang menembus perut Iemitsu. Nana berteriak sejadinya. Para prajurit terkejut bukan main._

"_Karena anakmu sudah bisu sejak lahir, maka aku akan menambah lagi penderitaanya.." Dan Iemitsu jatuh tersungkur. Mati. Seisi istana terkejut._

* * *

[_—! ! !_] Tsuna terbangun. Napasnya memburu. Peluh turun dengan deras dari pelipisnya. Mimpi apa tadi?

[_Tou-san…_] Namun lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kamar dengan kasur ukuran _king size_ tersebut. Pria berambut hitam acak-acakkan dengan jubah putih polos.

[_Dokter Shamal._] Shamal hanya menatap Tsuna malas. Ia letakkan segelas air putih dan obat herbal dimeja kecil sebelah kasur Tsuna.

"Dasar. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka pasien laki-laki, kau pakai acara pingsan segala…, _ttaku_.." Shamal menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Jangan heran kalau dokter itu bicara seenaknya pada Tsuna, karena mereka sudah akrab sejak dulu.

Tsuna hanya mengulum senyum, [_Terima kasih, Dokter Shamal_.] .

Lalu Shamal meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri di kamar itu, "Ah, jangan lupa minum obatnya.." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk obat herbal dimeja tadi. Tsuna mengangguk.

**BLAM**

Tsuna memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dikasur empuk itu. Ditatapnya bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang malam ini.

'_Danau Arcobaleno, ya…'_ Gumam Tsuna.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"Jadi?" Reborn bertanya pada Shamal yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sang pangeran. Shamal menghela napas berat.

"Segelnya terbuka. Kalau begini, ia pasti akan mencari tahu.." Reborn memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara..?" Tanyanya. Shamal menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Heh, kau tahu aku ini bukan Aria dan Yuni, tanyakan saja pada mereka.." Lalu Shamal pergi meninggalkan Reborn.

Meninggalkan sang jendral yang masing memasang wajah tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Pagi hari. Udara dingin masih memaksa orang-orang untuk kembali tidur dan digoda bunga mimpi. Namun seorang wanita berambut unik berjubah _indigo_ melangkah kecil menuju kamar sang pangeran.

"_Bossu_, waktunya—" Chrome Dokuro terdiam melihat kamar sang pangeran kosong. Selimutnya sudah dilipat, dan Chrome berani bersumpah, ia tidak melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan mengitari istana pagi ini.

"_Bossu_."

* * *

**CTASSS!**

**HIEEE!**

Kuda putih itu melaju lebih cepat. Ia melaju melewati pemukiman desa, naik ke bukit Gunung Vongola, dan masuk kedalam hutan hujan tropis yang lembab dan dingin. Terlebih untuk pagi ini.

'_Danau Arcobaleno, harusnya sudah dekat…'_ Gumam Tsuna sambil sesekali berhenti, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari dimana danau itu. Lalu ia pacu kuda itu lagi.

Beruntung ia pergi saat semua penghuni istana masih tidur. Dan tidak ada warga yang curiga akan kehadiran Tsuna karena sekarang Tsuna mengenakan tudung _orange_ tua yang sukses menyembunyikan wajah sang pangeran.

Kuda itu masih berjalan menyusuri hutan hujan itu. Ia heran, mengapa orang dalam mimpinya itu bisa tinggal di hutan belantara begini dan selalu dapat pulang dengan selamat. Tsuna tak habis pikir.

Sejerumus kemudian terdengar di telinga Tsuna bunyi desiran air. Tsuna menajamkan pendengarannya.

'_Ah, disana..'_ Tsuna memacu kudanya.

Ia tak menyadari sendari tadi, Tsuna diikuti oleh beberapa bayangan mencurigakan.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Hari itu rasanya jemari Gokudera tidak bisa menggenggam apapun. Kepalanya serasa dihantam palu besi. Rasanya, dunianya akan segeran berakhir.

"APA? _JUUDAIME_ MENGHILANG?!" Teriaknya sukses membangunkan sang _Guardian of Lightning_ dari tidur ngebutnya.

"Hayato-_nii_ berisik." Umpatnya sambil membuka sebelah mata, "_TEME_! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDAK BERISIK KALAU PANGERAN KITA MENGHILANG!?" Gokudera menarik rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa gagal sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna.

"Kufufu, tenanglah, Hayato Gokudera, aku yakin anak itu tidak pergi terlalu jauh.." Pria berambut (wao) panjang biru dengan mata _heterochrome_ dan berjubah _indigo_ menginterupsi.

"MUKURO BENAR! KITA HARUS TENANG _TO THE EXTREME_!" _Guardian of Sun_ berjubah kuning terang, Sasagawa Ryohei, menyemangati dengan suara toaknya.

"Baik semuanya, tenang," Reborn memasuki ruang rapat besar itu, "Chrome, kau yakin tidak melihat _dame_-Tsuna pagi ini sebelum memasuki kamarnya?" Reborn mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang _Guardian of Mist_ wanita itu.

"Un. Aku tidak melihatnya berkeliaran dikoridor manapun…" Ujarnya. Reborn mengangguk paham.

"Yang lain?" Reborn mengedarkan pandangannya kearah _guardian_ yang lain.

"Aku berlatih pedang pagi ini diruang biasa. Tidak kemana-mana sampai kau memanggil kami, Reborn.." Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Aku berlari keliling desa pagi ini _to the extreme_!" Ryohei melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku tidur terus sampai kau memanggilku.." Ujar Lambo seadanya.

"Aku…waktu itu masih ada diperpustakaan kerajaan membantu Fuuta.." Ujar Gokudera.

"Oya, aku memberi makan pada tahanan kita dimenara pagi ini.." Tambah Mukuro. Tampak dari ujaran mereka semua, tak satupun yang melihat Tsuna pagi ini.

Reborn menghela napas lelah, "Heh, kemana anak ini sebenarnya.." Gokudera menatap Reborn intens, "Reborn-san, apa..sesuatu telah terjadi pada _juudaime_..?" Reborn mendadak diam.

Semua menunggu jawaban Reborn.

"Segel ingatan Tsuna, sudah terbuka sedikit."

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Danau Arcobaleno adalah sebuah danau kecil didalam hutan di Gunung Vongola. Danau itu menjadi istimewa karena pada suatu waktu, danau itu akan memantulkan cahaya tujuh warna pelangi. Dan tempat itu bisa disebut juga dengan 'Danau Para Prajurit Terpilih Kerajaan' .

Danau ini tidak ada yang pernah mengunjunginya, ataupu memancing ikan disana. Karena para rakyat percaya, bahwa danau itu ada 'penghuni' –nya. Lagipula disekitar danau itu, masih ada penghuni lain yang ditakuti rakyat.

'_Astaga, danau itu memang indah..'_ Tsuna menggumam senang ketika melewati danau itu dan—kebetulan—memantulkan cahaya keunguan. Indah.

Tsuna lalu menghentikan kudanya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya.

'_Aneh, sepertinya, ada yang mengikutiku..'_

Tsuna menajamkan pendengarannya, mendengarkan suara alam menunjuk mahkluk yang mengikutinya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sang pengikut.

'_Mungkin hanya binatang..'_ Tsuna lalu menatap lagi sekelilingnya.

Sekarang kemana arahnya? Tsuna sudah sampai di Danau Arcobaleno, tpai belum menemukan rumah orang dalam mimpinya itu.

Mengandalkan _intuition_-nya, Tsuna mengambil arah timur dari danau tersebut—berharap benar.

"_Are_? Apa yang dilakukan pangeran itu didanau ini..?" Tanya sebuah suara monoton. Seketika itu muncul seorang dari balik batang pohon.

Seorang mengenakan jubah hitam, dan terlihat ia mengenakan tiara. Senyumnya melebar satu senti.

"Shishishishi, kita ada tamu." _Grin_-nya itu nampak mengerikan.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Semua diruangan itu terdiam.

"Segel—"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana segel itu bisa terbuka. Tapi, berterima kasih dengan itu, sepertinya Tsuna bergerak untuk menemukan ingatannya yang hilang itu.." Reborn menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Diam.

"Kemana kira-kira—"

"Reborn-_ojii-sama_, _minna_." Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan _tattoo_ yang khas dibawah mata kirinya.

"Yuni."

Yuni mengambil posisi disamping Ryohei. Sementara Aria baru masuk kedalam ruangan. Menyandarkan diri pada tembok.

"Kufufu, bagian spiritualitas kerajaan. Pasti kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tsunayoshi. Terutama kau, Aria.." Mukuro menatap dua orang yang baru bergabung dengan rapat ini dengan intens.

Aria membuka sebelah matanya—menatap si rambut (wao) tajam.

Yuni menghela napas, "_Okaa-sama_ menghapus sebagian ingatan Tsunayoshi-sama mengenai kejadian 6 tahun lalu.." Ujarnya.

Yamamoto terhenyak, "Kejadian 6 tahun lalu…?"

Yuni mengangguk, dan melanjutkan, "Sepertinya segelnya hancur, karena Tsunayoshi-sama bertemu dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Akibat tekanan pikiran yang ingin menggali lebih dalam, menyebabkan segelnya tertekan, dan akhirnya hancur. Namun, beruntung segel ini baru hancur sedikit, jadi tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan serius pada diri Tsunayoshi-sama.." .

"Kerusakan.." Gokudera terhenyak—hatinya serasa tertohok. Aria maju.

"Kerusakan otak. Segel ini bersifat menekan sel otak Tsunayoshi-sama. Mem-_push_-nya terlalu keras dapat menyebabkan cacat pada Tsuanyoshi-sama." Ujar Aria—dengan nada monotonnya.

"Kira-kira, cacat apa?" Lambo bertanya. Nak, itu pertanyaan maut.

"Bisa apa saja. Bisa saja, Tsunayoshi kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya, atau mungkin akan menjadi _autism_, bisa macam-macam. Dan pasti berhubungan dengan psikisnya.." Shamal ikut bergabung. Semua menatap tajam dokter usia kepala tiga itu.

"Terlalu beresiko. Kita harus membawa _juudaime_ kembali.." Gokudera angkat bicara. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Namun, kemana pertanyaannya?" Yamamoto menopang dagunya. Masih diam.

Reborn tiba-tiba terhenyak, "Segelnya terbuka karena dia bertemu dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan kejadian 6 tahun lalu?"

Aria mengangguk. Reborn melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Panggil penyusup itu." Titahnya dengan nada dalam dan kejam.

.

.

Hanya ada pohon-pohon hutan yang menjulang tinggi menyambut Tsuna. Tidak ada tanda-tanda rumah yang menyambutnya. Tsuna mulai menyerah.

'_Mungkin aku—eh?'_ Mata Tsuna membulat ketika ia menemukan sebuah rumah kayu yang nampak usang dibukit terpencil itu. Angin semilir bergerak, menyebabkan kaca rumah itu berdecit karena engselnya sudah lapuk. Beberapa kain masih namapk dijemur didepan halaman rumah itu—walaupun sudah nampak jamuran semua dikarenakan dimakan cuaca. Sepetinya rumah ini sudah lama tak dihuni (atau penghuninya yang terlalu malas membersihkannya.

Tsuna masuk, dan mendapati debu bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat Tsuna sedikit terbatuk. Disudut ruangan itu terdapat meja kecil yang kursinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Barang-barang laboratorik nampak berserakan dilantai—tak teratur. Rak buku usang dan berdebu menjulang disamping meja itu. Berbagai jenis buku tertata tidak teratur.

'_Jadi disini—!'_ Tsuna memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang lagi. Sepertinya disinilah tempatnya.

Dengan susah payah Tsuna merangkak ke sofa didekatnya, namun sepertinya kekuatannya serasa tersedot habis. Pandangannya kabur, napasnya tersengal.

'_LEPASKAN AKU!'_

"_Hmph. Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku untuk selamanya bersama..?"_

'_KAU JAHAT! KEJAM! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

"_Hmph. Kita disini…akan hidup bahagia, Tsunayoshi.."_

'_Tidak…kau…jahat…'_

Dan Tsuna jatuh pingsan sejerumus kemudian.

Dan pintu rumah itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan dua orang masuk kedalamnya. Satu orang berambut pirang mencuat-cuat dengan tiara bertengger manis disebelah kiri kepalanya. Tawa anehnya menggema diruang sempit itu.

Disebelahnya ada seorang yang tampaknya—lebih muda dari si pirang. Dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ sebahu dan topi kodok aneh menutupi kepalanya. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap malas dan datar pada 'sosok' yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai berdebu itu.

"_Senpai_, jadi dia pangeran negeri ini..?" Nada monoton sang _tosca_ mengudara.

"Shishishi, ada pangeran disini…" Ujar si pirang diiringi tawa anehnya.

"Ya, tidak seperti _senpai_, pangeran palsu," Dan tiga buah pisau sukses mendarat ditopi kodok, "_Ittai yo, senpai. Yamete kudasai.._" Ujarnya—masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Shishishi, dasar tidak menarik." Ujar si pirang, lalu membopong Tsuna keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ayo. Boss sudah menunggu."

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"Tsunayoshi ada di Danau Arcobaleno." Ujar seorang laki-laki (atau perempuan?) berjubah hitam panjang dan bertudung hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mendobrak pintu itu dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

Semuanya lantas terkejut.

"_Nani_?! Danau Arcobaleno?!" Teriak semuanya. Seorang buta disudut ruangan yang diikat dan diborgol, hanya mendengus.

"Nampaknya ia menuju rumahku." Ujarnya pelan. Namun, tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Tapi, sinyal _flame_-nya melemah." Mammon melihat dari balik bola kristal kecilnya. Semua nampak diam.

Hibari kembali bicara, "Sepertinya ia dibawa bandit.." Katanya. Semua menatap tajam kearah sang tunanetra.

"_TEME_! Apa maksudmu _juudaime_ dibawa bandit?!" Gokudera kembali naik pitam. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meninju orang didepannya ini.

"Hmph. Di Danau Arcobaleno, ada sebuah kelompok bandit berdarah. Ia merampas harta dari banyak rakyat di desa dan mereka bersemayam di dekat danau.." Hibari mulai bercerita.

"Lalu..?"

"Mereka bandit Varia. Nyawa pangeran kalian, ada dalam bahaya." Mata Hibari berkilat dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

.

.

**= TBC =**

* * *

Varia jadi bandit! Bayangin Xanxus nyuri kolor rakyat! =w=)a *kena serang pistol Xanxus*

Ameru senang sekali masih diberi dukungan nerusin nih chapter, padahal dari chapter ke chapter, makin gaje aja *roll* dan Ameru juga harus siap2 utk masuk sekolah lusa QwQ jadi Ameru sebisa mungkin bisa apdet sehingga ga hiatus QwQ /tenggelam/

Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter 006!


	6. The Truth

_Hibari kembali bicara, "Sepertinya ia dibawa bandit.." Katanya. Semua menatap tajam kearah sang tunanetra._

"_TEME! Apa maksudmu juudaime dibawa bandit?!" Gokudera kembali naik pitam. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak meninju orang didepannya ini._

"_Hmph. Di Danau Arcobaleno, ada sebuah kelompok bandit berdarah. Ia merampas harta dari banyak rakyat di desa dan mereka bersemayam di dekat danau.." Hibari mulai bercerita._

"_Lalu..?"_

"_Mereka bandit Varia. Nyawa pangeran kalian, ada dalam bahaya." Mata Hibari berkilat dibalik kacamata hitamnya._

* * *

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, typo(s) , alur membelit dan membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Bandit Varia?" Gokudera menelan ludah ragu. Hibari mengangguk.

"Didekat rumahku, bandit Varia itu bersarang. Ia biasa merampok harta rakyat saat siang maupun malam hari. Ia juga akan menculik orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar Danau Arcobaleno untuk dimintai tebusan." Hibari bercerita panjang lebar.

"TEBUSAN!?" Gokudera berteriak panik. Ia tahu nyawa _juudaime_-nya ada dalam bahaya.

"Tenanglah, Gokudera," Ujar Reborn, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sang tawanan, "Dimana persembunyian bandit itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah gua disebelah tenggara dari Danau Arcobaleno." Balasnya. Reborn mengangguk.

"Baik. Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Mukuro, pergilah ke gua itu. Aku yakin kalian bisa cepat menemukan gua itu karena Mukurowl bisa melacak tempat itu.." Titah Reborn. Tiga orang itu mengangguk paham.

"Tu—tunggu, Reborn-san, kenapa aku—" Gokudera hendak protes. Namun sebuah peluru melesat tepat 1 senti dari wajahnya membuat Gokudera terdiam.

"Kau dan yang lainnya geledah rumah orang ini," Perintah Reborn sambil menatap tajam Hibari. Tiba-tiba Hibari membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut." Ujarnya—ada sedikit rasa memohon. Semuanya melongok.

"_Teme_, mau apa kau—"

"Sudah saatnya," Hibari memotong ucapan Gokudera, sorot matanya redup, "Sudah saatnya, ia mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah kalian ambil."

Dan semuanya terkejut.

.

.

"_Kau menyukaiku bukan, Tsunayoshi?" Sepasang iris itu menatap tajam orang yang tengah terikat. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Terlihat air mata sudah akan jatuh dari kelopak matanya._

'_Aku tidak suka…kalau kau begini..' Tsuna menangis dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang ia sukai adalah orang yang kejam. Orang didepannya hanya menatapnya remeh._

"_Kenapa kau masih memikirkan kerajaanmu? Tinggalkanlah semuanya, kita hidup bahagia.." Masih, orang itu menatap remeh._

'_TIDAK! SAMPAI KAPANPUN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KERAJAANKU!' Tsuna memelototi orang itu sangar._

_Dan ia tertawa lepas._

"_Ha, kalau memang begitu," Iris itu berkilat, "Akan kuhancurkan saja kerajaanmu.."_

_._

[_—!_] Manik Tsuna melotot kaget. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Persis seperti yang ia alami kemarin.

'_Aku…dia…'_ Tsuna terbelalak. Setengah dari yang ia inginkan telah kembali.

Ternyata. _Dia_ adalah orang yang membunuh sang ayahanda. _Dia_.

_Dia_ yang ada dimenara.

"Shishishi, sudah bangun rupanya.." Suara aneh mengudara diruangan yang gelap itu. Tsuna menoleh dan mendapati _grin_ lebar yang nampak menyeramkan.

"Halo, pangeran Kerajaan Vongola.." Sapanya—masih dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Bel-senpai, senyumanmu itu menakutkan dan jelek, hentikan.." Sebuah suara lain nampak menegur dengan nada mononton. Orang yang dipanggil Bel itu mengerut tidak suka.

"Hmph. Aku akan membuat sup kodok nanti malam, shishi, " Lalu Bel bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menyeret Tsuna menuju suatu ruangan besar. Terang, dan nampak luas.

* * *

Disebuah sofa besar nan mewah, duduk seorang laki-laki bercodet dan bertampang menyeramkan sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya. Gelas tinggi berisi _tequila_ masih utuh dimeja didepannya.

"Sampah, rupanya kau sudah bangun." Suara bariton itu nampak menakutkan. Seperti geraman singa.

[_Siapa..?_] Tanya Tsuna dalam hati. Tentu tidak ada yang mendengar.

Pintu itu terbuka dan sosok lain muncul. Sosok laki-laki berambut putih panjang dan sama menyeramkannya dengan si codet. Sebilah pedang panjang terhunus di tangan kirinya. Tatapannya waspada menatap Tsuna.

"Voi, jadi ini pangeran Vongola itu? Yang bisu itu?" Si rambut putih bertanya dengan tatapan remeh. Bel mengangguk.

"Menurutmu berapa tebusan yang bisa kita dapat dari kerajaan, Squalo, Xanxus-sama..?" Tanyanya pada dua orang didepannya.

"Hmph. Kita bisa peras sebanyak yang kita mampu." Suara lain menginterupsi dan nampaklah sosok mirip pemuja sekte kegelapan bertudung melayang-layang dilangit ruangan tersebut.

"Shishishi, aku tidak bertanya padamu, Mammon."

"Muu, aku hanya menyaran." Bela Mammon tak kalah datar dengan si kodok—Fran.

"Voi, sudah, " Superbi Squalo menghentikan perdebatan tidak berguna itu, "Lagipula Mammon ada benarnya, selagi sang pangeran ada disini, kita bisa memeras sebanyak yang bisa didapat.." Dan seringai kejam terukir diwajah sang _emperor_.

Seakan berhenti bernapas. Kerajaannya dalam bahaya!

"Tapi…, " Mammon kembali melayang, lalu mendarat tepat didepan Tsuna, "Aku pernah menyusup ke istana itu sekali saat terjadi pemberontakan disana.." Katanya penuh teka-teki.

[_Pemberontakan..?_] Tanya Tsuna menatap Mammon.

"Hmph. Sepertinya kau tidak ingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu.." Mammon melayang menjauh.

Xanxus yang mulai tertarik membuka mulutnya, "Apa itu, sampah?"

"Muu, pemberontakan dan pengkhianatan. Dulu, kau pernah mencintai _guardian_-mu sendiri bukan, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mammon memulai.

Seketika Tsuna merasa terkena pukulan hebat.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"_Aku…mencintaimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna membulat. Ternyata penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia._

_Tsuna tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah. Ah, ini berarti pernyataannya diterima._

"_Tapi.., tidak semudah itu.." Ujarnya lagi. Membuat Tsuna berhenti tersenyum._

"_Aku tidak suka ayahmu. Dia memang orang yang cerewet, jadi, ayo, " Dia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari kebahagiaan kita.." ._

_Lama. Tsuna tak menerima uluran tangan itu._

_[Maaf..] Tsuna menunduk. Orang itu menarik kembali tangannya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa pergi?"_

_Tsuna mengangguk, [Selagi aku hidup, aku akan terus mengapdi pada Vongola.]_

_Ia menggertakkan giginya—tak suka._

* * *

Tsuna _collapse_. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Ia tidak tahu. Apa itu? Siapa itu? _Dia_kah?

Kepalanya seperti dihujani paku. Sakit sekali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memegang kepalanya sendiri. Rasanya berbagai ingatan masuk dengan paksa kedalam ingatannya. Sakit. Kepala ini serasa mau hancur.

[_TIDAK! ! !_] Tsuna merintih dalam hati. Rasanya bernapas saja sulit.

"O—oi, Mammon—" Bel yang nampak panik memanggil Mammon. Mammon tetap pada wajah temboknya.

"Ya. Akibat sang pangeran kita ini tidak menerima ajakan sang kekasih, akhirnya, " Mammon mendarat, "Ia diculik sang _guardian_ dan dipaksa untuk mencopot jabatannya."

Tsuna berteriak dalam diam. Ia ingat itu. Ia disekap. Diruangan gelap dan menyesakkan itu. Ia dihujani rasa sakit dan sakit dari _dia_. Ia pengkhianat. Tapi Tsuna waktu itu tidak bisa melawan. Karena bagaimanapun, _dia_ tetap orang yang ia cintai.

"Lalu? Apa lagi kelanjutannya?" Squalo melipat tangannya.

"Dua minggu pangeran kita ini disekap, " Mammon menatap Tsuna yang tengah merintih dalam, "Akhirnya Yang Mulia Iemitsu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini dengan damai. Namun apa daya, memang si _guardian_ nekat. Akhirnya terjadi pertumpahan darah.."

Xanxus dan Squalo terdiam. Bel memandangi Tsuna dalam diam.

"Yang Mulia Iemitsu terbunuh oleh sang _guardian_."

* * *

_Setelah pedang itu menusuk jantung sang Raja, Iemitsu jatuh tersungkur. Darah menetes dari dalam bajunya dan juga dari pedang itu._

"_Suamiku—"_

"_Yang Mulia!" Semua lantas mengepungnya._

"_Hmph. Kalian pun tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku."_

_Dan dengan sekali serang, para prajurit diruangan itu mati seketika. Nana bergemetar ketakutan. Melihat semuanya ini, rasanya seperti mau pingsan._

"_Kau…" Suara geraman yang dalam mengudara. Orang itu menoleh._

"_Reborn, " Sapanya, "Sang jendral kerajaan. Terkuat, dan…terloyal." Pedang itu menghunus, menyipratkan darah merah segar._

"_Memang benar kata orang, " _Gun _itu sudah disiapkan, "Cinta bisa membuat orang kehilangan akal."_

_Diam._

"_Aku tentu tidak akan membunuhmu, " Reborn melangkah, "Tapi, kubuat kau merasakan penderitaan yang sebanding."_

_Sejerumus, peluru itu menembus kedua mata _onxy_ yang tajam itu._

"_ARGH!"_

* * *

[_TIDAK! JANGAN! KUMOHON…_] Tsuna lelah. Ingatan itu menyiksa otaknya. Rasanya kepala itu akan meledak tidak lama lagi. Ia ingat. Ayahnya terbunuh waktu itu. Tapi, Tsuna tidak ingat siapa pelakunya.

"Siapa _guardian _yang berkhianat itu?" Squalo sepertinya larut dalam kenangan itu. Mammon agak terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, " Katanya, lalu memandang lagi Tsuna yang gemetaran tersungkur dilantai, "Dia, sang _Guardian of Cloud_.."

Squalo nampak tak paham.

"Voi, katakan yang jelas!" Squalo mulai emosi.

Mammon memandang lagi Tsuna, "Bukankah _guardian_-mu itu kembali ke istana itu?"

Tsuna terhenyak. Kembali? Tidak, hanya ada seorang—

Tunggu, jangan-jangan..

[_Tidak—_]

_[Menurutku, kau tidak menyeramkan, tuan.]_

"_Aku hanya seorang tunanetra biasa. Hanya tersasar."_

"Sang tunanetra yang rumahnya ada dibelakang Danau Arcobaleno, " Manik Squalo sukses membulat.

"Dia—"

"Ya. Hibari Kyoya."

Dan Tsuna sukses pingsan.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Akhirnya **Prince Who Dumb** mencapai klimaks! Tsuna akhirnya mendapatkan semua memorynya (semua? Ga juga, sih..)

Terima kasih yang sudah review, fav, segala jejak=w= berkat kalian saya bisa melanjutkannya sampai klimaks… *nangis Bombay*

Karena bentar lagi Ameru UAS, jadi doain Ameru ya, biar naik *kedip* /reader pada muntah/ dan mungkin fic ini akan hiatus seiring ke-hiatusan author.., sedih, ya, sedih /mana ada yang sedih/

'kay! Sampai jumpa dichapter 007!


	7. The Payback and The Varia Cave

_Squalo nampak tak paham._

"_Voi, katakan yang jelas!" Squalo mulai emosi._

_Mammon memandang lagi Tsuna, "Bukankah guardian-mu itu kembali ke istana itu?"_

_Tsuna terhenyak. Kembali? Tidak, hanya ada seorang—_

_Tunggu, jangan-jangan.._

_[Tidak—]_

_[Menurutku, kau tidak menyeramkan, tuan.]_

"_Aku hanya seorang tunanetra biasa. Hanya tersasar."_

"_Sang tunanetra yang rumahnya ada dibelakang Danau Arcobaleno, " Manik Squalo sukses membulat._

"_Dia—"_

"_Ya. Hibari Kyoya."_

_Dan Tsuna sukses pingsan._

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27**

**Warnings : AU!Kingdom Palace, Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, typo(s) , alur membelit dan membingungkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

**CTAS!**

**HIEEE**

Para kuda bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Menyusuri hutan hujan yang lebat dan lembab itu. Lalu kuda mereka berhenti tepat ketika Danau Arcobaleno terlihat.

"Kufufu, Mukurowl, " Seketika asap indigo muncul dan seekor burung hantu putih bermata _heterochrome_ muncul, "Dimana Tsunayoshi-kun..?" Mukuro memberi titah.

Sang burung ber-'huhu' sebentar, lalu terbang kearah tenggara danau itu. Persis dengan yang dikatakan Hibari.

"Kufufu, kalau tawanan itu tahu persembunyian bandit itu, berarti dia pernah berurusan dengan mereka.." Kuda Mukuro maju selangkah. Yamamoto dan Ryohei mengangguk. Lalu kuda mereka melangkah mengikuti arah terbangnya si burung hantu.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"Wah, Mammon, ceritamu membuatnya pingsan, tuh.." Bel menunjuk tubuh Tsuna yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mammon hanya mendegus.

"Hmph. Sebentar lagi rombongan istana akan kemari, siapkan tebusannya.." Lalu Mammon menghilang dari balik kabut. Xanxus menyeringai senang.

"Hem~ berapa, ya, tebusannya, shishishi.." Cengiran Bel makin lebar—seakan mulut itu akan robek. Squalo masih dalam posisinya melipat tangan.

"Perlukah kita sambut mereka, Xanxus-sama?" Squalo bertanya pada sang pimpinan yang masih menyeringai senang.

"Sampah, jangan ada yang dikorbankan. Nanti repot." Dan Xanxus bangkit dari singgasananya. Squalo tersenyum simpul.

"Baik."

.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengurus rumah ini..?" Gokudera menatap heran rumah Hibari yang bisa dibilang—amat sangat buluk itu.

"Aku tinggal disini sendirian, dan disini gelap. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bergerak bebas.." Hibari meraba-raba tempat itu, mencari sofa.

"Ceh. Yang terpenting, apa maumu pada _juudaime_? Kau masih ingin mencelakainya atau—" Hibari menggeleng.

"Aku baru sadar, ini semua tidak benar, " Hibari masih memasang muka tembok, "Kalau memang dia dendam padaku, maka aku harus menerimanya.." Gokudera mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" Hibari tidak menjawab.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Gokudera memutuskan mengecheck keadaan rumah itu. Namun, setelah 15 menit menggeledah, tidak ada hal special didalamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, rumahku itu biasa saja.., " Hibari bangkit, "Ayo. Kau ingin pergi ke tempat bandit itu, kan?" Hibari menyeringai.

Gokudera sempat diam sebelum tersenyum simpul, "Heh. Terkadang aku suka pemikiranmu."

.

* * *

Gua itu nampak biasa dari luar. Gelap, lembab, dan juga dingin. Beberapa ekor kelelawar nampak bertengger di langit-langit gua. Barisan stalaktit dan stalakmit berjejer indah namun menyimpan misteri. Yamamoto agak enggan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ayolah Yamamoto, kita disini, untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna! Ayo!" Ryohei merangkul pundak Yamamoto dan menarik—menyeret—Yamamoto masuk. Mukuro berjalan didepan memperhatikan Mukurowl terbang.

_Mist flame_ mengudara—mencegah mereka untuk tidak diketahui musuh untuk sementara. Yamamoto dan Ryohei mengamati barisan stalaktit dan stalakmit yang nampak bersinar.

"Apa ini benar-benar persembunyian bandit berdarah? Sepertinya, hanya gua biasa.." Ryohei berujar. Yamamoto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Harusnya kau bisa merasakannya. Disini, banyak aura _flame_ menguar, " Yamamoto memperhatikan sekeliling, "Sepertinya, bandit Varia juga merupakan _flame user_.."

Ryohei sukses bisu.

"Dan, " Mukuro membuka suara, membuat _Guardian of Rain _dan _Guardian of Sun_ kerajaan itu menoleh kearahnya, "Aku merasakan _flame_ milik Mammon disekitar sini.."

Ryohei kaget, "Mammon?! Bukankah dia ada di istana?!"

Yamamoto mengernyit tidak suka. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, "Dasar penyusup." Rutuknya dalam. Ryohei berhenti bersuara.

"Yang terpenting ayo cepat temukan Tsunayoshi-kun—" Belum selesai bicara, Mukuro berhenti. Diikuti Yamamoto dan Ryohei.

"Hm.., kalian datang juga.."

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

"Jadi, ada markas dibalik gua itu?" Gokudera bertanya ditengah acara tunggang-menunggang kuda. Hibari mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka itu bandit, tapi kaya. Mereka membangun markas didalam gua itu, sebagai pengecoh." Tutur Hibari. Gokudera berdecak tidak suka. Memang ia paling tidak suka berurusan dengan yang namanya bandit.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak membawa _Guardian of Lightning_-mu?" Hibari tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Gokudera menggeleng.

"Ia ditugasi untuk menjaga istana. Dan kau kira, semua _guardian_ harus pergi? Terlalu beresiko, bodoh!" Umpat Gokudera.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan mereka akan memasuki gua.

Hingga tiba-tiba..

**DUAR!**

Kuda Gokudera bergenjit panik. Gokudera dan Hibari terlempar beberapa senti dari si kuda panik.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi?!" Gokudera bangkti seraya mengumpat. Hibari ikut bangkit dan menatap nanar.

"Menurut pendengaranku, sepertinya, telah terjadi ledakan dari dalam gua.." _Emerald_ sukses membulat.

"Apa?! Apa yang dilakukan trio bodoh itu?!" Gokudera mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat yang telah diliputi asap hitam tipis itu.

'_Juudaime, bertahanlah..'_

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Bergerak menuju markas sampah! /Scorpio Di'Ira: ON/ /DUERR/

Bagaimana chapter ini? Terlalu dikit kah? Ah, maafkan Ameru, Ameru kena virus WB, jdinya..rada ga _mood_ bkin apdetan.. /padahal ngeshare fic **Toko 27** menggebu-gebu/

Genji : Ah, saya mewakili makhluk nista ini mengucapkan maaf karena alur fic ini dari chapter ke chapter makin absurd (sama ama yg buat) , jdi maaf buat yg ga paham.

Ameru : pasti pahamlah!

Genji : gayakin.

Ameru : =3= sudahlah, sampai jumpa di chapter brikutnya!


	8. This Is The Payback, Tsunayoshi

_Kuda Gokudera bergenjit panik. Gokudera dan Hibari terlempar beberapa senti dari si kuda panik._

"_Sial! Apa yang terjadi?!" Gokudera bangkti seraya mengumpat. Hibari ikut bangkit dan menatap nanar._

"_Menurut pendengaranku, sepertinya, telah terjadi ledakan dari dalam gua.." Emerald sukses membulat._

"_Apa?! Apa yang dilakukan trio bodoh itu?!" Gokudera mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat yang telah diliputi asap hitam tipis itu._

'_Juudaime, bertahanlah..'_

**Title : PRINCE WHO DUMB**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : 1827 (Main) , slight 8059 and R27, TYL!2795 in the end**

**Warnings : Blind!Hibari, Dumb!Tsuna, alur membelit dan membingungkan, typo(s) , dari shounen-ai berubah jadi straight**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"VOI! MAMMON BODOH! SUDAH DIBILANG JANGAN BERTARUNG DIDALAM MARKAS! NANTI BIAYA PERBAIKANNYA MAHAL!" Suara indah Squalo mengudara di lorong markas yang nampak elegant itu. Dan entah mengapa, gaya ucapannya malah menirukan Mammon.

Tapi tentu ia gondok. Uang hasil jarahan sudah susah payah ditimbun, terkuras hanya untuk memperbaiki markas. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung.

Squalo lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kesal.

.

.

**oOo—PRINCE WHO DUMB—oOo**

.

.

Gua itu kini hancur lebur. Barisan stalaktit dan stalakmit indah itu runtuh seketika. Empat orang itu masih dalam posisi bertarung.

"Sudah kuduga dari awal kau itu memang mencurigakan, dasar Arcobaleno pengkhianat.." Mukuro mengangkat _trident_-nya dengan nada dalam.

"Hum. Aku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan bila tidak dibayar.." Mammon masih melayang diudara. Ryohei berteriak kesal.

"_KYOKUGEN_! KAU MENGKHIANATI VONGOLA, BERARTI TIDAK ADA PILIHAN UNTUKMU!"

"Kau harus mati." Yamamoto mengacungkan pedangnya. Nadanya dalam dan menusuk. Ia tidak terima pengkhianat memporak-porandakan Vongola seenaknya.

Mammon mendengus, "Lebih baik kalian lebih pintar."

Diam.

"Kalau kalian menghancurkan tempat ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan pangeran kalian.." Tiga _guardian_-nya tersentak.

"APA?! SAWADA ADA DISANA?!"

"Tsuna!"

"Kau, dimana Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro sudah lelah bercipika-cipiki.

"Hum…, kalau ingin pangeran kalian sehat…tentu tidak gratis.." Mammon—walaupun masih datar—tersenyum tipis.

"_KYOKUGEN_! JADI INI TARUHAN YANG DIBICARAKAN HIBARI!?"

"Um, jadi orang buta itu benar-benar kembali ke istana?" Mammon mulai tertarik.

"Apa maumu?" Balas Mukuro dingin. Mammon mendengus.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengembalikan 'bagian' daripada pangeran kalian.." Dan Yamamoto sukses tersentak.

"APA?! KAU MENGEMBALIKAN INGATAN TSUNA?!" Ryohei berteriak kasar.

"Ingatan tentang 6 tahun lalu.." _Guardian _makin naik pitam.

"Tapi, sepertinya kalian tidak bisa bekerjasama?" Mammon melayang turun, kakinya memijak tanah gua yang dingin, "Kalau begitu. Kalian harus lenyap."

Kembali. Suara ledakan terdengar.

.

.

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi."_

_Siapa?_

"_Tsunayoshi."_

_Apa? Kau—_

_Rambut hitam itu. Suara itu._

"_Maaf. Aku memang salah.."_

_Iya, kau memang salah.._

"_Aku sudah tidak pantas ada dihadapanmu.."_

_Eh—?_

"_Aku..akan membayar semuanya."_

_Apa? Tunggu!_

Mata caramel itu membuka. Rasanya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekali. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sakit. Menderita. Dan sialnya, tubuhnya masih terikat.

Tsuna mengedarkan padangannya ke sekitar tempatnya berada. Ada puing-puing bangunan disekitarnya. Tsuna menarik kesimpulan, bahwa anak buahnya telah menuju kesini.

Tahu dari mana? Karena _guardian_-nya itu pasti akan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tsunayoshi." Suara itu.

Laki-laki berjubah hitam dan berkacamata hitam.

[_Hibari…san.._] Hibari berjongkok, dan melepaskan ikatan tali Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, aku—" Namun Tsuna menampar uluran tangan Hibari.

Tatapan ketakutan dan kebencian. Walau tak bisa melihatnya, namun Hibari bisa membayangkannya. Persis seperti yang diharapkan Hibari.

"Rupanya benar, kau membenciku.." Hibari tersenyum getir.

[_Setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak heran aku begini.._] Air mata sudah terbendung dipelupuk mata Tsuna. Ia masih _shock_ mengingat hal yang sekarang ia 'dapatkan' itu.

Kembali, Hibari tersenyum getir, "Kalau begitu, atas apa yang telah kulakukan, aku akan membayar.."

Tsuna melongo. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

Tapi, kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dimata Tsuna.

**SLEP!**

**CRAT!**

[_A—_] Belum sempat membuka mulut, hal itu terjadi.

Darah. Merah segar, menguar dari tubuh itu. Anyir. Semua masuk kedalam indera Tsuna.

"Uhuk! Urgh—" Cairan merah itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak. Bukan begini yang Tsuna harapkan.

[_Tidak…_] Walaupun Tsuna membencinya, tidak mungkin ia melihat orang yang pernah dicintainya begini.

[_TIDAAK!_] Dalam diam, Tsuna merintih. Memanggil sosok yang sudah membatu itu.

.

.

* * *

"_Kau menyesal, Tsunayoshi?"_

_Ya.., aku menyesal.._

"_Bodoh. Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Seharusnya kau bahagia.."_

_Tidak..aku tidak bahagia sama sekali.._

"_Eh? Kenapa..?"_

_Walau aku membencimu, tapi.._

"_Sudahlah, Tsunayoshi. Aku telah membunuh ayahmu dan anggota kerajaanmu. Sudah cukup beban yang kau dan aku tanggung selama 6 tahun ini.."_

_Tidak.._

"_Terimalah bayaran ini, Tsunayoshi."_

_Selamanya tidak.._

"_Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.."_

_Kalau begitu kembalilah. Aku tarik semuanya.._

"_Tidak bisa, Tsunayoshi.."_

_Aku minta maaf…_

"…_akulah yang harusnya mengatakan itu.."_

_Tidak.., ini memang salahku..harusnya kita tetaplah teman.._

"…_maaf, Tsunayoshi.."_

_Tidak..Hibari-san, jangan pergi.._

"_Sudah waktunya, Tsunayoshi. Semoga kau menjadi raja yang sukses.."_

_TIDAK! MAAFKAN AKU, HIBARI-SAN! KEMATIAN BUKANLAH BAYARAN ATAS SEMUANYA! KEMBALI!_

"_Sampai jumpa, Tsunayoshi.."_

_Tidak..kembalilah…_

_Aku menyesal.._

* * *

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu.

"Tsuna-kun, ini tehnya.." Anda ingat siapa? Dahulu, ia hanya koki kerajaan. Ia menyajikan teh hangat pada sang suami.

[_Arigatou, Kyoko.._] Tsuna menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Ah, pengalaman didapur.

"_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_! Ayo main!" Seorang anak berambut coklat kehitaman datang berlari kearah Tsuna dan Kyoko. Tatapan binarnya mengharap sang ayah dan ibu menemaninya bermain.

[_Ah, Kyoya.., ayah dan ibu…sedang sibuk.._] Tsuna menatap Kyoko dengan tatapan simpatik. Kyoko hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Kyoya, ayahmu capek.., sini, ibu temani.." Anak yang dipanggil Kyoya itu tersenyum senang dan menarik tangan sang ibu. Tsuna menghela napas lelah. Dasar anak-anak.

Tatapan Tsuna menerawang. Ia menatap anak pertamanya, sang calon penerus kerajaan, dari kejauhan. Rambutnya yang entah mengapa ada surai kehitaman, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tentu sifatnya tidak sama dengan orang itu.

Itulah yang membuat Tsuna memberi nama anaknya sama dengan orang itu.

[_Hibari-san, kau memberikan sedikit aksenmu pada anakku.., kenangan yang indah…_] Tsuna tersenyum manis, sekaligus getir.

Walaupun ia telah tiada, niscaya, orang itu masih memandang dari nirwana sana, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Tsunayoshi. Enak saja menggunakan namaku pada anakmu.." Tsuna jadi terkekeh sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

[_Arigatou, Hibari Kyoya-san.._]

Langit biru nan indah, berselubung awan yang egois mengapung bebas, namun memberikan ketenangan dan keteduhan. Tawa seorang anak polos mengudara bebas, Sawada Kyoya, tersimpan kekuatan misterius yang tak diketahui.

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Prince Who Dumb**! Tamat! Dan akhirnya sumpeh, aneh amat ._.

Terimakasih yg udh setia ngikutin cerita **Prince Who Dumb** sampe akhir.., dan akhirnya…, semoga kalian ga kecewa *ngumpet di bawah meja*

Okay, mau memberikan jejak terakhir?

Hountou ni arigatou!

.

Sign,

AGS—Ameru dan Genjirou Sawada.


End file.
